Hop♪Step♪Rainbow♪
Hop♪Step♪Rainbow♪ (ホップ♪ステップ♪レインボウ♪) is one of the solo songs featured on THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 single. The song is performed by Tamaki Ogami and serves as one of her image songs. The song is written by Youhei Matsui, composed by Tomoya Miwa and arranged by Tomohiro Sumigama. Track List #Drama Part 1 "765 Live Theater ~ 10 Days Before Opening" #Drama Part 2 "765 Live Theater Opening!" #Hop♪Step♪Rainbow♪ (ホップ♪ステップ♪レインボウ♪) #Drama Part 3 "Stage Performance ～For Tamaki Ogami～" #Good Day Sunshine! (グッデイ・サンシャイン！) #Drama Part 4 "Stage Performance ～For Iku Nakatani～" #Original Koe ni Natte (オリジナル声になって) #Drama Part 5 "Stage Performance ～For Kana Yabuki～" #Heartwarming (ハートウォーミング) #Drama Part 6 "Stage Performance ～For Yayoi Takatsuki～" #Good-Sleep, Baby♡ #Bonus Drama "Dressing Room Talk" PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Nee, kyou wa nani o shite asobokka? Nagareteku kumo to oikakekko! Uchi de jitto nante shite rannai yo Datte soto no hou ga hiroin da yoo! Tokidoki wa ame datte furu kedo Sono ato ni wa zettai Karatto harechautte shitterun da Hora ne, waratta mitai na AACHI ga mieta! Sora ni REINBOO! Kakattara SUTAATO da yo ne Nanairo no HAADORU o tonde koechaou yo Omoikiri sougen o hashitte, ikouu ano niji no mukou e Tanoshii! Kinou yori zutto zutto takaku tooku Ikerun datte wakacchattan da, minna to issho ni Jaa, isseeno de HOPPU! SUTEPPU!! JANPU!!! Hora ne, waracchaunda Yappari hitori ja tsumannai Minna mo kitto onnaji da yo ne Dakara naritain da tomodachi ni Ichiban daiji na takarasagashi Tokidoki wa kenka mo shichau kedo Jibun kara ayamareba Sugu nakanaori datte shitteru desho? Akushu shita te to te tsunaida mama de nee! Motto asobou yo! Onaka ga suite kichau made Fukurettsura no kimi mo sugu warawaseru yo "Omoshiroi" tte taiyou mitai, kokoro harechaun da ne! Sora ni REINBOO! Kakattara SUTAATO da yo ne Nanairo no HAADORU o tonde koechaou yo Omoikiri sougen o hashitte, shiroi kumo to oikakekko! Tanoshii! Motto asobou! Zutto zutto issho nan da yo Mabushii taiyou mitai na egao ni nacchau ne Jaa, isseeno de HOPPU! SUTEPPU!! JANPU!!! Ikouu niji no mukou e |-| Kanji= ねっ、今日はなにをして遊ぼっか？ 流れてく雲と追いかけっこ！ 家でじっとなんてしてらんないよ だって外のほうが広いんだよっ！ ときどきは雨だって降るけど そのあとにはぜったい カラッと晴れちゃうって知ってるんだ ほらね、笑ったみたいなアーチが見えた！ 空にレインボウ！架かったらスタートだよね 七色のハードルを跳んで越えちゃおうよ 思いきり草原を走って、行こうっ♪あの虹のむこうへ 楽しい！昨日よりずっとずっと高く遠く 行けるんだってわかっちゃったんだ、みんなと一緒に じゃあ、いっせーのでホップ！ステップ！！ジャンプ！！！ ほらね、笑っちゃうんだ やっぱり一人じゃつまんない みんなもきっとおんなじだよね だからなりたいんだトモダチに イチバンだいじな宝探し ときどきはケンカもしちゃうけど 自分から謝れば すぐ仲直りだって知ってるでしょ？ 握手した手と手つないだままでねっ！ もっと遊ぼうよ！お腹が空いてきちゃうまで ふくれっ面の君もすぐ笑わせるよ 『面白い』って太陽みたい、ココロ晴れちゃうんだね！ 空にレインボウ！架かったらスタートだよね 七色のハードルを跳んで越えちゃおうよ 思いっきり草原を走って、白い雲と追いかけっこ！ 楽しい！もっと遊ぼう！ずっとずっと一緒なんだよ 眩しい太陽みたいな笑顔になっちゃうね じゃあ、いっせーのでホップ！ステップ！！ジャンプ！！！ 行こうっ♪虹のむこうへ |-| English= Hey, what are we're going to play today? Let's chase the flowing clouds! I don't wanna stay still at home Because you know the outdoors is larger~! It's sometimes raining, But afterwards, I know that It's definitely crisp and bright Look, an arch that looks like a smile appeared! We'll start once the rainbow spans the sky! Jump over beyond the seven-colored hurdles Run with all your strength on the meadows, let's head~♪ towards the other side of that rainbow! So much fun! I know that I can go Much further and higher than yesterday, together with everyone Ok, ready~ with hop! Step!! Jump!!! You see, I'm smiling After all, being alone is boring I'm sure everyone feels the same as well, right? So, my most important treasure hunting Is wanting to be friends with everyone Even though we even quarrel sometimes I know that if I apologize then we'll make peace right away, right? Shake hands and keep them fasten~! Let's play more! Until I get hungry I'll make the sullen you smile as well Like the "funny" sun, my heart is getting brighter! We'll start once the rainbow spans the sky! Jump over beyond the seven-colored hurdles Run with all your strength on the meadows and let's chase the white clouds! So much fun! Let's play more! We'll be together forever and ever It becomes a dazzling sun-like smile Ok, ready~ with hop! Step!! Jump!!! Let's head~♪ towards the other side of the rainbow! Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 08 (sung by: Tamaki Ogami)